You killed him
by Be-Wherever-You-Are
Summary: "I killed someone's lover, though it doesn't matter since they're not actual humans." A short story between aly and France, regarding the sensitive topic of the death of Feliciano's beloved. ((A one-shot collection, taking requests over DM!))
1. You killed him

"You killed him"

His glare shot through the very core of his heart. It stung.

He didn't want to kill him.

Honestly, all he wanted to do is apologize. He wanted to apologize until it did not matter anymore. He wanted to cry, scream, and apologize. He didn't want to commit the action. It haunted him day and night, every single day. He couldn't handle it, it was too much. Thoughts and emotions kept flowing through his mind every minute, hour, day, week, and yet-

They lived in a time where attacking and destroying another landmark was normal. And since they were nations, it would be _normal_ to kill another's love. To lose what they admired most.

So, He only gave his own back.

"Yeah, I did. Bosses orders."

And though he said those words, these simple words rang in his head. One day, he'll understand.

" _Someday, those who were mixed up with history's worst, will have the chance to live a happy, peaceful life, another time."_

* * *

 **And this starts the beginning of this random, really short, one shot series. You may request a scenario along with 1-3 characters (Includes any Hetalia characters! ^.^), preferably by review box. However, Expect a short scenario~**


	2. Contradictions

**It's been years and It's been so long since I've posted. I'm sorry to anyone who actually reads my stuff. ;; - Saki**

* * *

They had known each other for years, yet they didn't at the same time.

France had always had these thoughts ever since he met the personification of England. His feelings had been mixed up, intertwined in a string of fate.

"He's really pissing me off."

"Does his pout always look this cute?"

"That thick headed (and eyebrow) nuisance!"

"He just needs some care!"

"I hate that damn Brit."

"I love him so much."

France hitched his breath as he thought such things when England himself walked in, strolling in and sitting two seats to the right of him. No, he didn't like him. He didn't love him. Neither did he hate him. Contradictions after another. A rosy tinge of pink covered his face as he pulled out a book to read, a Jane Austen classic, to cover his face.

France was slient for once, and Britain blushed slightly as he saw his rival(?) reading one of his classics, Emma. Britain had noticed he hadn't been bickering with him as usual and hadn't been doing something dumb. Not that he cared, but they had known each other for who knows how long. They grew up together, they were practically brothers.

"Not that I'd want him to be my sibling."

"That would be gross if we were to date."

"He's an absolute moron."

"He's so... full of love."

"N-not that love from him is needed!"

Britain faced away, instead pulling out some paperwork to cover the blush that covered his face. No way was he going to allow Francis to have the advantage. Why in the Queen's name would he feel this way?

Due the room was in chaos as usual, no one really noticed the lack of bickering from the duo except for a certain raven haired nation. He sighed, nudging Greece slightly who had surprisingly been observing the duo as well. "When do you think they will realize they're in love?" Japan sighed slightly, though going back to his written work.

Greece sleepily answered back, though a small smile tugging at his lips as we continued watching the two. "I believe they already have."


	3. Running Late!

"What the actual hell is wrong with you?"

He rolled off of their shared bed, impacted by the pillow thrown at him from the other side of the room. He winced slightly, looking up dazed and annoyed at the same time. "Eliza, what is it?" The sleepy albino rubbed at his eyes, slowly getting up.

Eliza gave him an annoyed look, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "You're going to be late to work, idiot." She smirked as she saw the Prussian scramble up, his eyes wide at looking at the time. "Shoot." The clocked almost seemed mocking, placing a blaring 9:00 am.

"Eliza, why didn't you wake me up earlier? How did I forget to wake up on time? I haven't fed Gilbird yet!" His work started at 9:30, and he always liked to be early. He stressed his concerned out loud, brushing past Eliza with his clothes for the morning whilst running out of the room. This only seemed to make Eliza's smirk stretch into a large smile.

Gilbert brushed his teeth and got dressed as quickly as he could, with a record of five minutes. Quite impressive on his part, and he noted to take a shower that night rather than his morning ones as he had no time to spare. He stepped out of the washroom, combing his hair and putting toast in the toaster. He was super late! He was a mechanic, and being a boss had its perks. However, it also meant being on time.

Gilbird happily chirped, flying around. Usually, Gilbert loved it when his beloved bird was around, but today really was not his day. "Eliza, please take care of Gilbird?" He huffed lightly, annoyed by everything going on. With no answer, he called again. "Eliza, please?"

Oof, his toast was ready. However, Gilbert has not expecting it to hit him in the face. "What the hell?" He glared at the toaster beneath him, though it being his fault he had been standing so near. He quickly got some peanut butter, spread it on, and stuffed the toast in his mouth. He grabbed his keys, before realizing…

"My bag! Mien got, Can today be over already?" He rushed over to his study, searching for the bag which had always been placed in front of his desk. However, he couldn't find it. And to make things worse, he hadn't heard anything from his wife other than snickering. "What the actual hell is wrong with you, Eliza?" He fumed, realizing somehow that it had become 10:00 and all he heard was snickering.

Pissed off, he ran off to their room only to find Eliza laughing her butt off, only to be laughing harder after seeing Gilbert so annoyed. "Eliza, what's the deal?" He refrained from yelling.

Eliza just laughed harder. "Check your watch, hun." He curiously did. Blinking at the numbers, all he saw…

" _6:30 am"  
_

As he stood in confusion, Eliza giggled and walked over to the confused Prussian, pecking him on the cheek.

"Happy April fools day. Also, it's Saturday." She whispered, running past him.

And that's why when Ludwig came to his brother and sister in law's house, he found a cackling Eliza being chased by a fuming Prussian, cursing at her with something to do with revenge. Cracking a grin, he left quietly as to not bother the couple.

" _They had truly been made for each other."_


End file.
